Green Grass and the Seven Ninjas
by Arine Dasiere
Summary: A Story about love, magic, catshops and ninjas.


**Green Grass and the seven Ninjas**

Long time ago, a mystic girl with green hair was born. People used to make fun of her hair calling her Green Grass. She was always dreaming on changing the horrible color of her hair. One day her mother told her to deliver her uncle some food in Plume city. The girl left town and travelled through the forest but in her way she found a cat shop. She asked what it was selling and the cat told her:

"I grant wishes"

Green thought about her hair and told the cat about it.

"Do you want to change it because nobody likes it?" The cat asked and Green nodded. " Well if you want so, I need you to bring me something. "

The cat told her to obtain a Makeover scroll that he needed to grant her the wish but in order to obtain it she had to travel to Momaganon. So, she traveled to Plume city and delivered the food to her uncle and then began her journey.

On the way she got assaulted by seven ninjas. Green fought against them and rapidly got rid of all of the ninjas except one. The assassin was closely to kill her but for a small moment, the green and bright eyes of the girl meet the deep and black eyes of the ninja. He hesitated and Green taking advantage of that ran away as fast as she could. Her heart was beating fast but strangely it wasn't fear. Was it love?

Green found the place where the Makeover scroll was. She was about to take it when a roar sounded behind her, she turned back and saw a big monster that was about to attack her. She was paralyzed but suddenly the boss turned back, somebody had attacked it. Green took the scroll and saw that the person who was fighting with the monster was the ninja that tried to kill her before. She saw the boss hit the ninja and threw him meters apart. She stood between the boss and the ninja and summoned Cragglord which attacked the monster with his powerful fists. Green healed the ninja and told him with a smile:

"Go! I'll heal you" The ninja nodded and returned to battle. Even though they could resist the attacks of the monster, it was more powerful until the ninja´s friends appeared and helped them defeat it in just a few seconds.

She stared at them in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you. I've got to go "she said while activating the teleport.

"Wait" said the black eyed ninja just before she disappeared. He tried to reach her but all he could touch was the scroll she had on her hand.

The girl appeared in Momanganon's exit still shocked about that ninja. She felt strange and besides that she lost the scroll. Sad and confused about her feelings, she went back to her home.

On the other hand, the black eyed ninja realized his love for that girl and decided to search and confess his love for her and give her the scroll she left. He searched all over the world without result. One day while he was walking through Etherblade a smiley cat grabbed his attention.

"Hey boy, want some bananas? " it said .The ninja refused but the cat shop insisted

"They can grant any wish"

The ninja thought about the girl he was looking for and accepted the banana. It tasted strange for him and he started to fell strange. The boy fell in a very deep sleep. People around started to spread the news about the sleeping ninja. Story that reached the green haired girl´s ears when she was buying some groceries in the market.

Green was curious and worried about the ninja. So she traveled to Etherblade city where people said the ninja was and when she arrived she heard a familiar voice.

–You came to wake up that boy?" Said a cat shop when she got there. It was the cat who granted wishes. The girl was surprised and asked the cat if it knew a method to wake him up. The cat told her that there was only one way to do so.

"Oh you know, the thing about real love that breaks every curse in the movies" said the cat

"You mean...that" said the girl whit the face red

"Yeah if you are the correct girl he sure will wake up" said the cat

The girl wasn't sure of that but she really wanted to see that ninja again.

So Green got to where the sleeping ninja was. The other six ninjas were around the bed. She was very nervous but she wanted to try, she felt it in her heart. Green walked towards the boy, took a deep breath and then she… slapped the ninja!

The ninja suddenly woke and when he saw Green Grass his heart started to beat faster and faster...

"I'm sorry" the girl said while her face was turning red

"About what" he said, somehow he was very nervous and his head suddenly went blank.

The ninja didn't know why she was apologizing but realized that his cheek was hurting. He was going to say that she didn't have to worry about that when suddenly she kissed where she had slapped him" thank you for saving me" the ninja felt he was going to die for the emotion.

"Your hair is beautiful"he said, stunned by the prescience of Green Grass. He realized what he said and his face turned red. Green smiled at him and there's no need to say that she didn't want to change the color for her hair anymore; everything went good and everyone was very happy.

How do I know this? Well I'm a cat shop and I grant wishes to make people happy and can tell you that this couple had exactly that ending… until he discovered that Green was a boy.

LOL just kidding…

**THE END**


End file.
